Kaizo Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Chain Chomps, flamethrowers, Chargin' Chucks, Bullet Bills, black Muncher plants, and invisible coin blocks up the butt. Mamma mia. And in a story starring the plucky, young Pichu, no less. This place has it all!
1. Chapter 1

It was a swell night at the Super Smash Bros Mansion in the middle of the city of Earthbound's Fourside, constantly changing locations to suit the mood for any particular fanfic. Although on that note, from what was about to happen, you wouldn't think it was the same exact night...

"Oh no, oh no, oh no...!" Pichu panicked as she was searching frantically in her room.

Pikachu came in as he noticed the younger, smaller electric mouse Pokemon scurrying about, prompting him to fold his stubby arms together. "All right, what is it this time, Pichu?"

Pichu squinted her eyes as she turned to Pikachu nervously, touching her small fingers together. "You remember how we got a Chain Chomp was one of the new Assist Trophies...?"

"...Yes..." Pikachu slowly answered as he nodded his head, feeling concerned. "Pray tell, where is it?"

Pichu gulped as she opened her eyes, facing Pikachu as she shook her head. "That's... the problem. It got loose, and well..."

Loud screams were heard in the hallway as Pikachu and Pichu ran out of Pichu's room, both of the electrical rodents getting flattened by the swarm of feeling Pokeball Pokemon, with several angry Chain Chomps chasing after them as several rotating bars of red flames appeared behind them, invisible coin blocks popping up after the Chain Chomps bumped briefly into them, with Bullet Bills firing off in all directions. Pichu popped back up as she screamed in horror, running around in circles as she had no idea what to do of the situation, with Pikachu simply groaning as he couldn't feel a thing in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Pichu panicked as she watches several Chargin Chucks charging into the Smash Mansion, beating up the Smashers, destroying the furniture, ruining the walls, and a group of them playing football in Falco Lombardi's tavern, with the blue anthropomorphic falcon himself attacking them in a fit of rage and cursing, firing shots from his gun all over the place.

"Oh no... all these Koopa Football Players are causing a ruckus all over the place!" Pichu panicked as she shook her head. "This is terrible! This is what I didn't want to happen!"

"So you're the one responsible for all this nonsense, then?" Barbara The Bat exclaimed as she glared at Pichu, whacking away the Chargin' Chucks and Bullet Bills with her purple guitar.

Pichu nodded as she zapped some of the Muncher plants poppping out of the ground, accidentally injuring herself in the process as she turned to Barbara. "Yeah... I kind of had a hand in letting things get out of control..."

It was then that munchers began popping up all over the place, from the furniture to the walls, and then even in mid air as Pichu and Barbara gave each other horrified glances, with flamethrowers popping out of the ground as the mansion shook violently.

"Well we're not gonna sit here and let things get worse!" Barbara exclaimed as she grabbed Pichu and headed towards Falco tavern, smacking away the enemies with her guitar and jumping over the flamethrowers. "Come on! Let's get to to the bottom of this bullshit!"

"I don't like this! Not one bit!" Pichu exclaimed in fright as she feared of slipping out of Barbara's grip, with the effects of Kaizo Mario having a strong grip on the mansion, shaking all of the Smashers, Assist Trophies, and Pokeball Pokemon to their core


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh..." Wario stated as he placed on his speedo, which looked like a Master Ball upside down, sitting in the sand as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "This is the life. No worries, no hassles."

"Yes! You Falcon said it, Wario." Captain Falcon agreed as he was also sitting in the sand, wearing nothing else but his speedo and helmet.

The two male Smashers were specifically bonding with each other, using their free time to get away from the always chaotic Smash Mansion as they were at the Coconut Beach from SEGA's OutRun, with Captain Falcon having driven around the bay in his Blue Falcon vehicle. Neither of the two were concerned as to what currently was happening at the Smash Mansion.

"...you think anything Falcon exciting is happening back home?" Captain Falcon asked Wario.

Wario scoffed, shaking his head. "No. It's just the same typical bullshit. Nothing to lose sleep over."

* * *

"I am going to lose sleep over this!" Pichu exclaimed as she panted.

"How do you think I feel!?" Barbara snapped as she was also panting. "At least you have a skill set to take advantage of!"

Back at the Smash Mansion, Pichu and Barbara were running away from the Bullet Bills that were following them, with the Chain Chomps and Muncher Plants occasionally biting them as they kept bumping into invisible coin blacks, red flamethrowers burning them from all corners possible, all while the Chargin' Chucks were chucking footballs and baseballs at them, some of them digging traps to stop the two characters.

Truly, the mansion was being an asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder how Pichu is doing," Vanilluxe spoke up with both of her mouths. "We haven't heard from her in months."

"I think she's doing a bit okay." Cherrim remarked while munching on some juicy cherries. "It's weird we haven't heard much of her at all lately."

Vanilluxe and Cherrim were going to the Smash Mansion to pay Pichu a visit. When they opened the door, though, all they got was a bright flamethrower to the face, causing both of them to catch on fire as they ran around, screaming in pain.

"Oh no!" Pichu exclaimed as she was zapping the Chargin' Chucks that were attempting to flatten her and the foundations of the mansion. "Not my friends from far, far away!"

"They're from Shrek?" Barbara questioned as she was fighting off the barking Chain Chomps.

"Nah, they're just from Unova." Pichu spoke up as she put out some of the flamethrowers with a bucket of water. "I met them while I was touring Castelia City."

"Aren't you the world traveler?" Barbara spoke up as her guitar was snatched by a Chargin' Chuck, who slammed the guitar on her head, knocking her out cold.


End file.
